Without you
by sayorii Yunam
Summary: Es imposible volver a estar juntos, cada vez nos alejamos más. Así que te di la separación como un regalo, y a pesar de que fui la primera en irse, no pude evitar amarte, aún en tu ausencia. NejixTen


**Por: Sayori Yunam**

**Summary: **Es imposible volver a estar juntos, cada vez nos alejamos más. Así que te di la separación como un regalo, y a pesar de que fui la primera en irse, no pude evitar amarte, aún en tu ausencia. NejixTen

* * *

Y al final...

Nunca estuvimos destinados a ser.

¿Quién podría decirlo? Siempre supimos que eramos polos opuestos, tan opuestos que al final, no podrían estar juntos.

Aún así quise escuchar a toda la gente, a todos nuestros amigos, hasta a tu misma familia, cuando decían que encajabamos perfectamente

¡Fui tan idiota!

pero ¿podría culparme?

El amor es algo hermoso, es igual a ti; con ese cabello largo, castaño y lacio que cualquier chica quisiera tener; con ese cuerpo trabajado y marcado, por nuestros... perdón TUS horas de entrenamientos exahustivos que cualquier hombre esperaría alcanzar. Y esos ojos plateados, tan hermosos, tan puros, tan brillantes que cualquier astro queda opacado con ellos.

Pero también es algo extremadamente doloroso, todo el amor tiene algo doloroso, a pesar de que siempre me lo dije, no pude evitar caer por tí.

¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré? ¿cuál fue el momento crucial? ¿cuándo te ví por primera vez en la academia? tal vez... ¿cuándo nos juntaron como equipo? habrá sido ¿cuándo empezamos a pasar horas entrenando? o cuándo decidiste confiar en mí.

No lo supe, y para ser honesta, ya no importa. Sólo sé que fue mi error pensar y esperar que en algún punto fuera diferente.

Al final... la esperanza se vuelve decepción y los deseos se convierten en desesperación; en todo caso, cuando el amor es más fuerte, el dolor suele ser más profundo.

Y veme aquí de nuevo sola, en los campos de entrenamiento donde tanto tiempo pasamos, llorando amargamente por algo que, estoy segura no tienen remedio.

¿Quién fue el culpable de esta situación? ¿yo? por haberme fijado en tí ¿tú? por corresponderme. ¿Ambos? por forzarlo ¿el destino? por cruzarnos. No lo sé, honestamente, no lo sé, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar y no encontar respuesta. Estoy exhausta, abatida, demasiado cansada que comienzo a dormirme.

Sin embargo... no puedo quedarme aquí.

Emprendo camino a mi antigua casa, suerte que nunca la vendí. Esta sucia por su abandono, tan polvorienta que podría causar alergias y aún así es perfecta. No sospecharan que me encuentro aquí, posiblemente creen que perdí las llaves suelo ser algo despistada.

Cosa que tu familia reprueba, buscan perfección y yo... afrontemoslo, nunca lo seré, será ese mi pecado por el que no podremos estar juntos... será por eso el final de nosotros?

Creí haber encontrado el amor contigo, creí que me amabas como yo lo hago, SÍ, lo hago, mi corazón nunca cambió, solo que lo llenaste de cicatrices, lo cubriste completo. Me esforcé por entrar en tu mundo de tradiciones y reglas infinitas; seguí cambiando, cambie tanto por tí, por tus exigencias o las del clan, por esa voz fría tuya, me volví fría yo también. A veces ni me reconozco, ¿qué fue de la chica sencilla, que amaba ser ninja, la experta en armas, la que siempre sonreía?

Se fue para ser reemplazada por esta "nueva" yo. Con atuendos elegantes, expresión seria que sigue las normas de etiqueta.

Somos tan diferentes, tan ajenos a loa que se amaron alguna vez.

Han pasado uno o dos años desde que decidimos unir nuestras vidas, nuestro "amor", nuestra promesa de querernos ¿sólo duro eso? O es que no existe un para siempre en estas cuestiones.

Nos fuimos separando poco a poco, que al principio fue imperceptible, y hoy estamos tan lejos el uno del otro como para volver a juntarnos. Es tan difícil estar unidos sin tener estos sentimientos de amargura, será que ahora me detestas? ¿Me odiarás a caso?

Rece para que las cosas cambiarán, trate, luche por tí... y aún así fracasé.

Fue tan difícil que al final te regalé tu libertad, junto a una carta que escribí en mi despedida, sé que esto en tu clan significa traición y me espera la muerte si me encuentran.

Supongo que estamos rompiendo, si es que no lo habíamos hecho aún, los dos perdimos algo con esto. ¿Esto fue el final de nosotros?

Al final solo queda agradecerte, no sabía lo resistente que podría ser, ni lo fuerte que podría volverme, solo quedará volverme a conocer, encontrarme de nuevo a mi misma.

Pienso que tal vez pueda vivir bien sin tí, y si me equivoco...

Estoy segura que mañana será un día diferente al de hoy.

Por último, solo me queda decirte que aunque fuí la primera en voltear, en irme.

NO PUDE EVITAR ENAMORARME DE TÍ AÚN EN TU AUSENCIA.

* * *

_Hellooo! espero les haya gustado, primer fic de esta pareja, no me arrepiento, ellos me encantan. Inspirado por la canción without You de G Dragon ft. Rose._

_Gracias por leerme._

_I'm not dead!!_

_Sayori Yunam_


End file.
